Backtracking to Happiness - - - Chapter 3
by ks1
Summary: Who's gonna show up at the reunion? Who won't? I'm sorry it took so long I'll try to have them out everyday or so.


Backtracking to Happiness ch3  
  
Thanks to May for uploading my fanfic for me.  
  
Daisclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. All the  
resturaunts ,towns,colleges,etc. are figments of my 'off course' imagination.  
*******************************************************************  
It is Monday around noon. Peter and Sophie are outside the lounge waiting for  
the Cliffhangers to show up.  
  
Peter: So Sophie, did you try Scott again?  
  
Sophie: Yeah, he didn't respond to the messages I left him.  
  
Peter: Well, maybe he was just busy.  
  
Sophie: Maybe. I don't know Peter, it just doesn't seem right not to have  
everyone here. Scott is a much a part of the Cliffhangers as everyone else.  
  
Peter: Soph, you know I didn't mean it that way. I want Scott here as much  
as you do.  
  
Sophie: I know Peter, I'm sorry. I just wanted this week to be perfect.  
  
Peter: and it will be Soph.  
  
Sophie: Yeah…I know it will be. Thanks.  
  
Sophie gives Peter a kiss on the cheek and leans up against his shoulder.  
  
Sophie looks up and sees Juliete and Auggie walking down the dirt trail, hand  
in hand.  
Sophie lets out a squeal and runs to give them both a hug. Juliete starts to  
cry and hugs Sophie tighter than ever. Auggie extended his hand to Peter,  
but Peter pulled him in a hug.  
  
Sophie: It is so good to see you two!  
  
Juliete: Same here. It has been to long. We should all get together more  
often.  
  
Auggie: Yeah man, this is pretty cool. I just didn't like that plane ride.  
  
Peter: Well, lets all take a seat at the picnic tables and talk. We'll wait  
for everyone else outside.  
  
Auggie: Yeah man, we checked your office but it was all locked up.  
  
Sophie: It's summer, no need to be doing paper work.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
They all take a seat at the picnic tables.  
  
Juliete: So, is everyone going to get to come?  
  
Sophie looked at Peter, wondering whether or not they should tell Juliete and  
Auggie about Scott.  
  
Sophie: Well, I wasn't able to get up with Scott, but I'm going to keep  
trying.  
  
Auggie: You couldn't get up with him or he turned ya down?  
  
Sophie: I never actually talked to him…  
  
Auggie and Juliete knew about Scott and Shelby's bit fight, and Sophie was  
hoping they would be considerate to Shelby whether or not Scott showed up.  
Juliete interrupted Sophie's thoughts with ther perky voice.  
  
Juliete: Don't worry, Scott will come. He can't stay mad at Shelby forever.  
  
Auggie: You never know with muchacho.  
  
Peter had been sitting back this whole time watching Juliete and Auggie. He  
noticed that Auggie had picked up on some of Juliete's good English, and the  
two seemed very close. Peter wondered how close, but wasn't going to ask them  
right now.  
  
It was silent for a while, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Peter broke  
the silence.  
  
Peter: So guys, what have you two been up to?  
  
Juliete: Well, we are living in Nevada, and Auggie is going to night school.  
  
Auggie: Yeah man, but its college. Just for people with dyslexia and stuff,  
and who want to be artists.  
  
Juliete: You should see some of his paintings. We were in such a hurry we  
forgot to bring them.  
  
Sophie: I bet they're beautiful, Auggie.  
  
Sophie noticed how content Auggie and Juliete seemed with each other. She  
wondered if they were living together, but caught a look from Peter that said  
wait, so she kept her suspicions inside.  
  
Auggie: Ah, they're ok. Jules is working in a beauty salon part time. She  
does makeup and all that mess.  
  
Juliete: Auggie! It isn't mess, it's makeup and most people look terrible  
without it.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, whatever Jules, sorry.  
  
Everyone sat there in silence a little longer. Juliete and Auggie were  
looking over the campus. ' It hasn't changed a bit' , they thought to  
themselves. Peter interrupted their thoughts.  
  
Peter: Hasn't changed much since you guys have been gone.  
  
Auggie: Not hardly man. How longs it been, five years?  
  
Sophie: To the week.  
  
Juliete let out a squeal, and then everyone noticed why. Daisy and Ezra came  
walking down the path, hand in hand. Ezra was caring his bags, and Daisy had  
hers, but the funny thing was, Ezra seemed to have packed more than Daisy.  
Everyone ran up to them to give them a hug.  
  
Juliete: Oh, I've missed you both.  
  
Daisy gave a gagging sound to get the point across to Juliete that she was  
hugging a little to tightly.  
  
Juliete: Oh, I'm sorry Daisy.  
  
Daisy: Yeah, if you want to get rid of me please do it in my sleep, that was  
way to painful.  
  
Sophie and Peter smiled at themselves, same old Daisy they thought. It was  
good to see her and Ezra were still close.  
  
Ezra: Peter, Sophie, so good to see you both.  
  
Ezra had given everyone a hug, and sat down on his suitcase.  
  
Sophie: How have you two been?  
  
Daisy: busy.  
  
Ezra: yeah, I'm glad it's summer.  
  
Sophie: What to you two do?  
  
Daisy: Well, I write and article for the college I go to, it's only about 50  
miles or so north of here, and Ezra here works with computers.  
  
Auggie: Going high tech huh Ez?  
  
Ezra: I'm just doing it for money, until I get myself a real job.  
  
Peter: Come on guys, lets go back down to the picnic table, I'm sure Daisy  
and Ezra are tired.  
  
Daisy: Tired doesn't begin to explain it.  
  
Sophie: Rough ride down?  
  
Daisy: Ezra isn't the best driver in the world, lets leave it at that.  
  
Everyone begins to walk down to the picnic tables until they here a voice  
behind them.  
  
David: Hello my fellow delequents.  
  
Everyone turns around to see David walking towards them, he is with a girl  
which surprises most of them, considering David was more of the annoying type.  
  
Ezra: Well, well, who do we have here?  
  
Ezra extends his hand to the young lady and gives her a smile. Daisy catches  
the smile and elbows Ezra in the ribs.  
  
Ezra: Ouch.  
  
Daisy: You deserved it Ezra.  
  
Ezra: Sorry, gee wiz.  
  
David: You two are still bickering after all these years I see.  
  
Ezra gave David a smirk and Daisy just raised her eyebrows are him  
  
David: Allow me to introduce my first lady. This is Rosie.  
  
Rosie: Nice to meet you both, David has told me so much about everyone. I  
feel like I know you all personally.  
  
Daisy:*sarcasticaly* Well, once you do you won't feel the same. We aren't  
friendly people.  
  
Ezra: Don't sale yourself short Daisy.  
  
Auggie: Yeah Daisy, you know you're friendly.  
  
David: *sarcasticaly*You were always friendly to me Daisy…..  
  
Daisy just gave him a smirk.  
  
Peter and Sophie have kept quite the whole time, just taking it all in. They  
were please to see everyone getting along so well, but both of them couldn't  
help but wonder what it would be like once Shelby and Scott arrived, if Scott  
arrived.  
  
David: Peter, Sophie……….can-you-hear-me?  
  
Peter: Huh? Yeah sorry man, how have things been?  
  
David: They're good.  
  
Sophie: I know you work in some school David, but what exactly is it that you  
do.  
  
David stood up straight as if preparing to make a big speech. He cleared his  
throat, let go of Rosie's hand and started.  
  
David: I am Vice President and co-founder of a school for kids with ADD.  
Eeveryone who works there either has ADD, or knows someone with it, like  
Rosie here. Rosie's sister has ADD, so she knows how to deal with it. The  
kids' there range from the ages of twelve to fifteen and it is a year round  
school. They go home on holidays and special occasions. It is a lot like  
Horizon, we just don't have any PROFOUNDLY disfunctional kids. Just sorta  
disfunctional.  
  
Peter and Sophie started to clap.  
  
Sophie: Very well put David. It's good to see you are trying to help people  
like yourself.  
  
Sophie studied the girl standing by David. She looked very friendly, and  
Sophie realized she hadn't introduced herself.  
  
Sophie: Oh ,I'm sorry I've been out of it. My name is Sophie Becker, it is  
nice to meet you Rosie.  
  
Sophie extended her hand to Rosie, and then Peter did the same.  
  
Rosie: It is nice to meet the two of you as well.  
  
Peter: Well, what do you say we grab a seat down here at the picnic tables  
and wait for Shelby.  
  
Everyone started heading towards the picnic tables except Daisy, who pulled  
Sophie back with her. Sophie knew what Daisy was about to ask her.  
  
Daisy: I noticed Peter said lets wait for Shelby, what about Scott?  
  
Sophie noticed Daisy had a worried look on her face, but Sophie did as well.  
  
Sophie: I wasn't able to get up with him Daisy.  
  
Daisy: You weren't able to get up with him, or he didn't want to come?  
  
Sophie: Oh now it's nothing like that. I left him messages with his roommate,  
but I don't know if Scott ever got them ,and every time I call he isn't there.  
  
Daisy: Or doesn't want to talk.  
  
Daisy muttered this last comment under her breath, but Sophie heard it.  
Sophie was concerned for Shelby and for Daisy since the two were so close,  
but she didn't know what to do. She felt helpless for the first time in a  
long time.  
Daisy tried to lighten the mood.  
  
Daisy: Then again you never know with Scott, he's probally at football  
practice twenty four- seven.  
  
Sophie: Yeah, probally.  
  
Sophie knew Daisy didn't believe this, and neither to she. She remembered  
talking to Peter the night before about Scott not caring for football like he  
used to. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Shelby.  
Sophie put the thought out of her mind, and she and Daisy started heading  
towards everyone else, who seemed to be in the middle of an interesting  
conversation.  
  
David: It's called backtracking. I learned about it when I went to a school  
for counslers. It's a game really, but it has good meaning. Since some of us  
didn't leave here friends, this could help get us all back on track. You put  
someone on a mission of some kind, that'd be up to your Peter. Groups of two  
or groups of five, it wouldn't matter.  
  
Peter: Yeah, I've heard of it before. I guess it could be good for everyone  
to have fun. It's like Capture the Flag in a way. Like the hikes we used to  
have, but would you guys all want to go back into the woods? I always thought  
to hated it.  
  
Daisy:*smirking* We're all better actors than we thought.  
  
Juliete: Yeah, it sounds good. Shelby and Scott don't have to be together.  
  
As soon as Juliete said this she bit her tounge, she couldn't believe she had  
just said that. She felt sorry enough for Scott and Shelby, but she didn't  
have to bring the subject up.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticaly* Well THANKS for reminding us.  
  
Juliete: I'm sorry, it slipped.  
  
Peter had been thinking about what David had said. It wasn't a bad idea, he  
told himself. Scott and Shelby don't have to get together, we can just have  
fun like we used to. Everyone can be teenagers again. Teenagers in their good  
years.  
Peter surprised everyone by breaking up the ongoing argument over Scott and  
Shelby.  
  
Peter: Sounds good David. If everyone else agrees that is.  
  
Auggie: YO man, sounds good to me.  
  
Peter: Ok, we'll talk about it once everyone gets here.  
  
Everyone started talking and about 30 minutes later were in deep conversation  
when they heard Juliete let out ANOTHER squeal. This could only mean one  
thing they though…  
  
Everyone looked up to see Shelby walking down the path, dragging a suitcase  
behind her.  
  
Shelby: You know Queeny, you keep on squealing like that and you won't be  
able to talk tomorrow.  
  
Shelby paused for a second.  
  
Shelby: Maybe I should turn around and walk in again so I won't have to hear  
you tomorrow.  
  
Everyone ran up to Shelby and gave her a hug. They couldn't help but laugh  
at her comments, even Peter and Sophie.  
  
Shelby: Ahhhhh, nice to know you all missed me.  
  
Ezra: Of course Shelby, always.  
  
Shelby: Well, you know why I came in last don't you?  
  
Juliete: Why?  
  
Shelby: Saved the best for last.  
  
Ezra: Funny you should say that.  
  
Shelby: huh?  
  
Ezra pointed to someone walking down the trail behind her. Everyone else  
couldn't help but smile, and then Juliete let out that all famous squeal.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
